Meant To Be
by VC-stardust
Summary: James Love Lily, Lily hates James. Can James convince Lily that it was meant to be? Join them at Hogwarts as they find love. PG13 to be safe. please Review! more chapters to come!


Lily walked along a corridor leading the Gryffindor first years to the common room. It was hers and Remus' duty to show them the way, as they were prefects. She was in the front and Remus, in the back making sure no one was left behind.  
"This is the easiest route to the dormitories." She told the first years as they walked up a staircase leading to the 7th floor. "If you ever get lost you can ask a picture or ghost...but not peeves. He will not lead you in the right direction."  
She continued to lead them expertly, pointing out certain features on the way and giving some small history facts about the school.  
"See this painting here?" She asked as they walked past a painting of a very old witch. "That is a painting of Rowena Ravenclaw. She is the founder of the Ravenclaw house.  
When they finally reached the fat lady they all came to a stop.  
"BertieBotts every flavor beans." She said clearly. The portrait swung open and they climbed through the hole.  
"This is the Gryffindor common room. The girls dormitory are up the stairs to the right and the boys to the left."  
After saying that, she sank into an armchair by the fire to wait for her 3 best friends; Bonnie, Emma and Alice. While waiting James Potter snuck up on her.  
"Hey Evans!" She whipped around and looked at him.  
"What could you possibly want now Potter?!" she spat.  
"What could I want?" he repeated. "Why...for you to go out with me!" He said. His trademark grin securely in place.  
"The day I go out with you is the day Snape becomes minister and even Dumbledore fears him!" she spat.  
"Well then! I guess I will have to make Snape minister!" He answered his grin becoming wider.  
"Come off it Potter!" she said rolling her eyes and turning on her heel storming off to the 6th year girl's dormitory. She sat cross-legged on her bed trying to exercise self-control.  
She didn't even notice when her friends entered the room. They stared at her stunned. She was red in the face, she was shaking and her breath was ragged.  
"Er – Lils?" Bonnie asked her uncertainly. They didn't know exactly what to say, or how she would react.  
Lily looked up.  
"Potter cornered you didn't he." Alice put in looking her.  
Lily nodded. "He just doesn't know when to stop. After 5 years of rejection you would think he would leave me alone! But he is just too thick and can't seem to get the point! Bloody hell...why me?!" she said all this very fast and in one breath.  
"Gee Lils...That must be hard! But on a happier note, I heard that Professor Minnsy is letting us work in groups this year!" Emma said.  
"Really?!" Lily's mood improved slightly. "That's great! Well...I am tired so lets all go to bed."  
They all got into their nightgowns and went to bed. Back in the boys dorm  
James stormed the room trying not to hit something.  
"You OK mate?" Sirius asked as he entered the room. "Lily turned you down again?" James nodded his heads in response.  
"Don't worry about her all that much Prongs...She was probably thinking of the prank we just pulled! Which was excellent if I don't say so myself!" Sirius said proudly.  
  
::Flashback::  
  
After eating James, Sirius, Remus, and Peter exchanged nods. Just then there was an instant uproar of laughter.  
Every single one of the Slitherins was standing on the table in a line doing the can-can. When that was over Snape and Malfoy got together and started singing 'you are my shinning star' and kissed before the house got into pairs and tangoed around the Great Hall. The show ended with a display of fireworks and each of the Slytherins turning into bats.  
Professor McGongall ran up to transfigure them back.  
"Black, Potter, Lupin, Pettigrew...meet me in my office. Once there she told them of, and closed with; "You may go...And nice transfiguration skills." When they left James could have sworn he saw the corners of her mouth twitch.  
  
::End Flashback::  
  
"That was pretty funny" James said with a grin before getting to bed.   
The next day Lily woke up to her friend Emma throwing pillows at her.  
"That's it!" Lily declared, "PILLOW FIGHT!!!!"  
She grabbed the nearest pillow and started to hit Emma. By then all her roommates were up and started on the fight.  
  
20 minutes later they lay on the floor gasping for breath.  
"OK...time for breakfast." Lily gasped out. Slowly they started getting dressed and headed down to breakfast. Eating fast because their pillow fight made them slightly late.  
Running to charms they took their seats in the front of the room before the bell rang. When it did, Professor Minnsly walked into class.  
"Class...settle down! This year we will b working in pairs, but before you get too excited, I have pre-chosen the groups...." And he started reading off a list of names and their partners. Lily waited patiently for her name. Finally she heard it.  
"Lily Evans, you will be with James Potter..."  
Her breath seemed to catch in her chest. Her blood seemed to stop flowing. She was in shock. She had to work with HIM! She looked over at him and saw he was grinning. 'Bloody HELL!' she thought to herself 'I have ROTTEN luck!'  
  
On the other side of the room  
  
James twirled his quill between his fingers while he waited for his name. Then her heard it.  
"Lily Evans, you will be with James Potter..."  
James couldn't believe it! This was great! Now she HAD to talk o him. He felt an elbow in his ribs and turned to his friend Sirius. He was grinning. James turned in his seat to look at Lily. His grin became wider. 'Bloody HELL...I have GREAT luck' he thought to himself. They both knew it would be an interesting year.  
  
A/N: please review and tell me what you think, "The good, and the bad" I will have more chapters in ASAP. Thanks! 


End file.
